Fosh
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Galaxy of Intrigue Almost completely unknown by the rest of the galaxy, Fosh are an avianlike Species that hail from an unknown planet. Outwardly quiet, reserved, and thoughtful, in truth Fosh are contemptuous of other Species and consider all non-Fosh to be inferior. Fosh keep this condescension and bigotry to themselves, however. They are remarkably manipulative and are masters of intrigue, deal making, and deception. Only Bothans are more skilled at pulling the strings of others. Because the Fosh are close-mouthed and few in number, even the name and location of their homeworld is shrouded in mystery. Fosh are short and slender with hollow bones. Their faces end in sharp beaks with openings that turn up at the back to give Fosh permanent, sardonic smiles. Their arms end in delicate hands that each have four taloned fingers. Their sturdy legs end in twin splayed talons that allow them to perch on incredibly narrow spaces, such as pipes or large branches. Soft whiskers radiate from the front ridges of their heads, much as hair does on a Human, along with two antennae, which do not seem to serve any purpose- at least, not one that scholars can identify. Feathers on a Fosh's head turn different colors, depending on the Fosh's mood. Because of their delicate nature and fragile makeup, most Fosh stay away from violence and rely on their manipulation skills to defuse difficult situations. Fosh Characteristics Personality: Fosh are quiet and private. They speak obliquely with other Species, sowing confusion with cryptic phrases and riddles. Fosh rarely confess their true motivations for anything and focus on the long term, setting up elaborate plans and schemes to realize their interests. Most Fosh look down on other Species, a fact they keep to themselves. Physical Description: Fosh are short, slender, and graceful birdlike humanoids. Their heads are capped with two antennae and a plumage of feathers that change color based on each Fosh's mood. Their faces end in short beaks, and their eyes, which have a gemlike quality, are commonly colored ruby red, bright citrine, or deep azure. Special glands connected to their tear ducts allow Fosh to release a unique chemical that can be used to create powerful medicine. Using this ability takes a toll on a Fosh, who must rest to regain strength afterward. Average Height/Weight: A typical Fosh stands at 1.3 meters tall and weighs 40 kilograms. Age Groups: Fosh age at the following stages: Homeworld: Unknown. The Fosh's tendency towards deception and mystery has allowed their homeworld to be completely isolated from the galaxy. Languages: The Fosh tongue is used only among fellow Fosh, to avoid it's spread to the wider galaxy. Those Fosh traveling the wider galaxy tend to learn Basic in their youth. Example Names: Larerre, Ootorr, Kourere, Vergere, Villatee. Adventurers: Regal and charismatic, most Fosh heroes are Nobles or Scoundrels. Force-users are relatively common, but only a tiny fraction of Fosh have become Jedi. Few Fosh have the fortitude and propensity for violence necessary to become Soldiers. Fosh Species Traits Fosh share the following Species Traits: * Ability Modifiers: '''All Fosh receive +2 bonuses to their Dexterity and Charisma, but suffer a -2 penalty to their Constitution. Fosh are nimble and persuasive, but they possess frail and delicate bones. * '''Small Size: As Small creatures, Fosh gain a +1 size bonus to their Reflex Defense and a +5 size bonus on Stealth checks. However, their lifting and carrying limits are three-quarters of those of Medium characters. * Speed: Fosh have a base speed of 6 squares. * Deceptive: A Fosh may reroll any Deception check, but must accept the result of the reroll, even if it is worse. * Healing Glands: Fosh can exude a powerful fluid from their tear ducts that can aid in the healing process for most Species. A Fosh is always considered to have a Medpac or Medical Kit for the purposes of making Treat Injury checks, and can perform Trained Only applications of the Treat Injury Skill even when Untrained. * Automatic Languages: All Fosh can speak, read, and write both Basic and Fosh. Category:Species Category:Fosh